Ghostly return
by Princess-Of-Dreams
Summary: Doyle returns to earth as a ghost. R and Review, Please!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Angel. Joss does (Bad Man!) and I don't know who else. So don't sue me.

Authors notes: This is my first ever Angel fic. Sorry if it sucks. Please R & R. Thanks.

Cordelia Chase woke with a start, sweating, wide eyes wet with tears. She'd had the nightmare again. Doyle jumping onto the beacon, his scream as he died. She shivered, got out of bed and padded into the kitchen. A cup of tea floated into her hands.

"Thanks Dennis," Cordelia took a sip, as a packet of chocolate biscuits floated over to her, then hovered by her right hand. She frowned. "Dennis, you know I don't eat those. They're still here from when Doyle," she choked on the name, "came around." The biscuits continued to hover, as on the other side of the kitchen, the fridge magnets began to move around. Cordelia watched, puzzled. The alphabet magnets spelt out, 

NOT ME 

"What do you mean it's not you? You're the resident ghost." The biscuits set themselves down on the table and the fridge opened. "Dennis, what are you doing?" Usually the ghost had a reason for doing things, but he'd never done anything like this before. "What the-?"

A pen wrote on a notepad:

IT'S NOT ME

"Well, who is it then?"

DON'T KNOW

The unknown phantom closed the fridge and Cordelia saw it had found the empty bottle of Scotch she hadn't had the heart to throw away because it had once been Doyle's.

"Look whoever you are," she said, plucking the bottle from the invisible hands, "I don't know who you are, but there's only room for one ghost around here and that place is already taken. So get out!"

Dennis rearranged the fridge magnets to say;

OR ELSE

Doyle looked at Cordelia, who looked very angry. 

"Damn it. She hasn't realised it's me."

Doyle the ghost cursed the Powers That Be for doing this to him. He'd died a hero's death and they send him back to earth as an invisible ghost. He'd thought the bottle of Scotch would make cordy realise it was him, but it hadn't worked. 

"Oh princess," he sighed, then an idea struck. "Princess!" He raced to Cordelia's cupboard and found what he was looking for; a plastic tiara. Picking it up, he took it to Cordelia and placed it on her head.

"Princess," he whispered.

"Who said that?" Cordy spun around.

"You heard that?" Doyle was confused. So was Cordelia.

"Yes I heard that," she snapped. "Who are you?"

"Princess, it's me."

Cordelia gasped, hearing the Irish accent and her special nickname. "Doyle?" she asked softly.

"Tha's right. I don' know what I'm doin' here, but at least you can hear me now."

Cordelia smiled. "Oh Doyle, we've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Princess. And Angel. How long since I—since it happened?"

"A month tomorrow." Cordelia told him, as her eyes began to fill with tears. She was remembering it again. Dennis handed her a tissue box and she smiled her thanks weakly. "This is just great. I now have _two _ghosts in my apartment. What do I do, attract them?"

"I don' have ta stay. Maybe I can haunt the office. D' ya think Angel'd mind?" Doyle asked.

"Oh my god! Angel! We have to tell him you'reback. Or kinda back." Cordy corrected herself.

"I dunno if he'll be able ta hear me," Doyle said. "Or if he'll even believe it is me."

" There has gotta be some spell that can make you visible. I mean, there are _in_visibility ones."

"I guess it's worth a try," Doyle said. "It can't hurt."

Cordelia approached Angel that day.

"Angel, are there spells to make invisible people visible?"

" I don't know. Why?"

"I, umm, want to know what Dennis looks like." Cordelia lied, thinking quickly. "So, are there any?"

They ended up searching through the books in Angel's collection. Finally Angel said,

"I think I've found one."

"Really? Where? When can we perform it?"

Angel looked up. "Are you alright, Cordelia? You seem very happy considering what tomorrow is." He looked worried.

"I'm fine. So what's the spell? Is it hard?"

"Not really. Gather these ingrediants; I'll do the rest."

"Is everything ready?" Doyle asked Cordelia, as he followed her into the office. She nodded.

"Angel, we're here!" she called. Angel stepped out of the elevator.

"He needs to stand in the middle of the circle."

Doyle obeyed. He hoped the spell worked. He didn't much like being invisible. Cordelia lit the candles that made up the circle, and Angel began the spell.

Doyle felt the magic of the spell rush around him, and closed his eyes. He felt a strange warmth spread through his body, from the feet, moving up until it engulfed his whole body. 

There was a flash of light and the candles went out. Doyle opened his eyes.

Cordelia switched on the lights and Angel gasped.

"Doyle?"

You bet, man."

"Cordelia said we were trying to make Dennis visible."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Cordy said. "Did it work? Are you surprised?" Angel nodded.

"It's good to have you back, Doyle."

"Good to be back. Not that I'm much good to you. I can't do much."

"What can you do?"

"I can move most objects, but not weapons of any kind. Not even stakes- I tried picking up the one on the desk when I came in."

"It doesn't matter what you can do. We're just glad to have your presence here."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate that. So, where can I stay?"

"I don't think Dennis'd mind if you stayed at my place," Cordelia offered. "And so long as no-one sees your terrible fashion sense, I suppose it's alright."

"Hey! I happen to like my clothes!" Doyle retorted. 

As the two of them waled out of the building, arguing, Angel smiled. Things were finally back to normal.

Or sort of. 


End file.
